Those involved in wilderness activities such as back-country hiking and skiing, rock and mountain climbing and the like require first aid kits which are useful but light weight for carrying. A complete first aid kit should include a splint to immobilize a body member in the event of a fracture. Previously, a bendable but rigid piece of aluminum mesh has been carried to serve as a splint. Such material is expensive, and a splint made of such material is difficult to apply to the different splinting requirements, such as a cervical splint to secure a fractured neck, or a plantar splint to secure a fractured ankle. It requires previous training of the user to use such splints to the various medical needs.
There is therefore a need for a lightweight splint for use in wilderness or remote areas which is readily adaptable to multiple uses.